


Sleeping Warrior in the Shadow of Death Eaters

by River_Autumn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-canon Lesbian Characters, Romance, Sleeping Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Autumn/pseuds/River_Autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time crossover with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  Written for Sleeping Warrior Week #2, in response to the Day 2 prompt "Crossover AU". Mulan and Aurora, among the few students left at Hogwarts after the Death Eaters take over, try to resist the new order.  But sometimes a warrior must know when to retreat from battle in order to win the war. Even if it means leaving the love of your life behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Warrior in the Shadow of Death Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> In the Harry Potter universe, these events would fit into the timeline leading up to Chapter 29 of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", where Harry, Hermione and Ron learn what the students Dumbledore's Army have been enduring in their absence.

It could not be put off any longer. “I must go,” Mulan told her.

Aurora smiled sadly and nodded. She caressed Mulan’s face with one gentle hand, smoothing back her hair.  Her fingers traced the new scar along Mulan's hairline, feathered over her bruised cheek.  It broke her heart to see her brave, beautiful girl so hurt. Mulan had suffered so much at the hands of the Carrows and their underlings for not falling into line. For refusing to torture little children with the Cruciatus curse like her fellow Slytherins. For daring to stand up to bullies like Crabbe and Goyle.  But then, Mulan was never one to back down when she believed in something. She would always step in to defend the weak against injustice. Her sense of honor demanded it, and her pure, noble heart wouldn’t let her do anything else.  It was just another reason Aurora loved her so much.

“I wish there was another way,” Aurora sighed.  But even as she said it, she knew it was a lost hope.  The new wizards in charge of Hogwarts had been brutal to Mulan. As the daughter of the most supreme pureblood wizard in the East, Mulan had of course been sorted into Slytherin, and later expected to embrace the new ways along with the rest of her house.  The Slytherins saw her actions as nothing less than a complete betrayal of everything they held dear. They were determined either to bring her to heel or crush her. And petty bullies like Crabbe and Goyle, who had always been jealous of Mulan, were more than happy to help beat her down. Aurora had used every last bit of her strength and every healing spell she knew to save Mulan after the last attack. She was terrified that Mulan wouldn’t survive another one.

Mulan turned her face to press her lips into Aurora's soft, slender hand, taking the time to gather her thoughts, to choose her words carefully. “If it were only my safety, I would happily face a thousand deaths to stay with you.  But if I stayed at Hogwarts, I would be a danger to you, to my father, and to the entire Wushi Court of my homeland.  They tried to hurt Neville’s grandmother to gain his obedience. How long before they hurt you to bring me in line? The Death Eaters are already kidnapping students to make their parents join them. How long before they kidnap the Imperial Wizard’s daughter to pressure his court to give over their ancient magics? I cannot risk bringing harm to those I love. I cannot endanger the Wushi Court that I have sworn my wand and my sword to protect.”

Aurora knew she was right.  She hated it, but she knew Mulan was right. Still she asked, “Where will you go? What will you do?”

“Do not worry about me, Aurora, I will be fine,” Mulan reassured her,  “My training has taught me how to survive in the wilderness. I will go into the mountains near my homeland where their traces will not work.  They may find me anyway, but I will not make it easy for them.”  

Mulan took Aurora’s hand into both of hers, and pressed their joined hands to her heart. “I promise--I promise, Aurora, I promise I will come back. No matter what.”  

“Then take this,”  Aurora pulled a golden coin out of her pocket.  She kissed the coin, and pressed it  into Mulan’s hand. “Do you remember these?”

“Is this...from Dumbledore’s Army?” Mulan's voice took on an edge of excitement as she examined the fake galleon.  

“Yes! Neville gave this to me.  He gave them to Ginny, and Luna, and the others, too, before they left.  Hold on to this.  When the time comes, we will send you a message through the coin. When the coin changes, it means that Hermione and the boys have come back to Hogwarts.  And when they come back--”

“--we’ll fight! And we’ll win. I believe this, Aurora:  good will always triumph over evil, as long as people have the heart and will to fight for what is right.”  Mulan’s eyes shone with excitement as she carefully tucked the coin into her breast pocket.  She pulled Aurora to her, and held her tight, “Until then, Qīn'ài de, be safe, be strong, be brave.”

Aurora whispered into her hair, “I’ll try, Mulan. I’ll try to be brave like you.”

“No.  Not like me,”  Mulan pulled back, and held Aurora’s face in both her hands. She looked into her beloved Hufflepuff’s eyes, her deep, loving, soulful eyes and said seriously, “You fought your way back from a curse meant to hold you in slumber for a century. You defied your family’s will and renounced the bridegroom of their choice. You walked through a dream world of fire to save a child. You dared to heal my wounds after the Carrows punished me, every single time. This last time, you brought me back from the edge of death and nearly died yourself to save me.  You have stood by me and loved me when doing so could be your undoing.   **You** are the bravest girl I know.”

Aurora’s eyes welled up with tears.  She kissed the taller girl with all of her might. When they drew apart, their foreheads touched as they gazed into each other's eyes. They drank in the sight of each other, knowing that this could be their last moment together in this life. Mulan gently touched her lips to Aurora’s. 

“I love you,” whispered Mulan.

“Wǒ ài nǐ,” Aurora whispered back. 

Mulan kissed Aurora one more time and pulled away. She drew out a small green stone that hung on a chain around her neck. Closing her eyes, she held the stone to her lips and took a deep breath in. And on the whistle of a wind, she vanished.

“Wǒ ài nǐ,” Aurora whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> For more on Sleeping Warrior Week, visit http://thesleepingwarrior.tumblr.com! You can find me at http://riverautumn.tumblr.com.


End file.
